That's Why I Love You, Sally
by MereMcQueen314
Summary: Lightning's reasons for why he loves that special girl. Adorable fluffy oneshot that I couldn't resist writing. Humanized. L/S.


**I was a** **little bored this afternoon, so I came up with this sweet oneshot. :-) **

* * *

_**That's Why I Love You, Sally.**_

Why do I love her? What is it about that girl that makes my heart speed up? Is it her hair, the way that the blond ringlets and waves shimmer when the light hits them? Even on days when she complains that she's having a bad hair day, I think she looks perfect. Is it the way Her green eyes sparkle like when the sunlight reflects off a gushing river? Or is it the way Her lips are curved perfectly, and her fingers feel as if they were made to be intertwined with mine?

I sigh and pick up a wrench. My car needed some repair today. As i turn the wrench to the left and begin work, my mind drifts back to Sally. I love her. Every little thing about her. I love her smile, and the laugh that goes with it. Her laugh sounds as beautiful as ringing bells, or calling birds, or the most beautiful sound you can imagine. That's her.

I love the way that she'll subtly slip her arm through mine and then she'll lean as close as she can get. I love when she reaches up with her dainty fingers and she tenderly caresses my cheek. And the way that from time to time she'll lean up and place the softest of kisses on my lips. I love her.

But I love the other side of Sally too. She's competitive. You should see her on those days when we drive our cars up to the Wheel Well. Sally could have, no should have, been a race car driver. She would have been amazing at it. But then again, she's amazing at everything.

She's persistent. In small Radiator Springs, business still hasn't quite picked up. But if a tourist should happen to pass by her hotel, they should watch out. She will not let them leave without picking up a brochure or at least promising to tell their friends.

And aside from that, Sally is tough. Emotionally, but physically too. Ha, I was teasing her last week because the day before, she'd accidentally knocked a box of decoration traffic cones off a shelf and all over her and the floor, and when I started teasing her about it, she punched me. Playfully, to her, I'm sure it seemed. But I have a bruise now.

Just thinking about her makes my heart beat as fast as my car takes off in a race. Oh! Here she comes! I pretend to busy myself with fixing a part on my car.

"Hey, Stickers." Her voice says as she kneels on the ground next to where I'm working. "Whatcha doing?"

I smile and try to force the words out of my mouth. I'm so mesmerized by her beauty that I can hardly focus on the question. "I'm working on the car." I finally manage.

Sally smiles back. "How long have you been out here? It's really hot today."

"Yeah... You are." I reply... Oh crap. "I mean, it-it is." My cheeks flush with embarrassment as I realize what I just said.

She laughs softly. "I don't want you to get heatstroke. You should come in."

Finally my mind is on task and I'm able to produce a reasonable reply. "I will soon. I'm almost done."

Sally leans up against the side of the car. "You need any help?"

"Yeah, actually. If you don't mind." I reply.

"I don't mind at all."

"Can you hand me that screwdriver?" I ask her, and point to the toolbox.

Sally nods and reaches in, then hands me the Phillips-head. As her fingers brush against mine, I realize how cold her hands are. "What have you been doing? Sticking your hands in a freezer?" I ask with a chuckle. I turn around and go to work, my back to her. Causing me to miss her sly smile.

Suddenly I feel one of her hands on my back, and then something freezing slides into my shirt. After a minute of squirming, I'm able to get the ice cube out. Sally's busting a gut. "That's mean." I tell her through a laugh.

"But you should have seen your face!" She replies, doubled over.

I roll my eyes and go back to work, never taking my eyes off of her for more than a few minutes. Finally I stand up and put the tools away, then stretch. I reach for Sally, to hug her, but she protests. "Don't touch me! You're all sweaty!"

I, sensing opportunity, continue to reach for her, as she continues to back up. She looks around, glances at the door, then makes a run for it. I laugh and bolt after her. We chase each other around town like idiots for the next ten minutes. We're both laughing so hard and panting, it's a miracle we can breathe. Finally I catch up to her and tackle her around the waist from behind, knocking us both to the ground.

"Let me go!" She shrieks and playfully hits me.

I stand to my feet, still holding onto her and lifting her with me. "I don't think so."

She's squirming, trying to get out of my grip. "You're all nasty and sweaty and gross!" she complains.

Suddenly, I have a lightbulb idea. "Not for long." Still holding onto her, I begin to walk towards the fire station. "Hey, Red!" I call out.

"Don't you dare!" Sally yells.

I just laugh and keep walking.

"No! Lightning, really?!" Sally begins wrestling me to get out of my hold, but I'm the stronger. Red comes out of the fire station.

"Hey, Red." I greet him. "She needs a hose down."

Sally looks Red in the eyes. "Don't!"

But Red seems to understand the situation. Or so I thought. Suddenly Sally AND me are blasted with the cold water. Red waves shyly, then goes back inside. I try to shake all the water off of me, and I turn to see Sally, soaking wet and glaring. "There are days I hate you." She says, but I can tell she doesn't mean it, evidenced by the smile playing at the corners of her lips.

I take her hand. "Here, come with me." I tell her, and we walk towards my house. We walk inside together to be met by the frigid blast of air-conditioning. Sally follows me upstairs and I toss her a towel, then some of my clothes. While she's drying off and changing, I hop in the shower really quick. Ten minutes later, I head back to my bedroom, to see Sally laying on the bed, wearing a pair of my shorts and one of my number ninety-five shirts. She sits up and smiles. "Did you shower?"

I nod, and she stands up and wraps her arms around my neck, laying her head on my chest. My hands slide to her back, and we just stand there, holding each other and lost in the moment. Sally looks up and stands up a little higher to press her lips to mine. Her lips are so soft, and the way that she's kissing me tells me so many different things. 'I love you', being the main one.

I pull away after a moment, and I smile at her, my hand pressed to her cheek. We sit beside each other on the bed, and she lays on her back and smiles up at me. "You know, Stickers, I wouldn't trade you for any other guy in the world."

I smile back and lean down to kiss her once more. "That's why I love you, Sally."

* * *

So fluffy and adorable!

'Its so fluffy I'm gonna die!' - Agnes, Despicable Me.

Love it! Please Review!


End file.
